That's the spirit
by Shipallday
Summary: She was going to make Erin see that she and Kevin were just not meant to be.


**Hi! So this is my first story. I had another account but I made that one when I was a kid and shared it with my best friend so we could review stories. This is my first time actually publishing. I would greatly appreciate it if you left me a quick review or something –anything and everything is welcome! (I just had to add to this fandom because after watching Ghostbusters I fell in love with Holtz's character and wanted to expand on her awesomeness!) Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. But I do own this fic! Ehhhh… ;)**

* * *

Kevin was cute – in an endearing way. And she liked him well enough. (It _was_ fun to see how flustered Erin would get around him). But Holtzmann just couldn't see what Erin saw in him that made her look like she was going to melt into the floor at just the accidental grazing of their hands or something. Holtzmann thought it may have to do with who she was but apparently Abby and Patty couldn't see it either.

Still, the blonde felt the strong urge to impress Erin too. And if she was honest with herself she would have admitted that maybe she had a small crush on their awkward leader. Okay a full blown crush, but whatever. _She_ wanted to be the one that made Erin all dysfunctional.

So she made it her mission to get Erin to get over Kevin and maybe along the way she would fall for her too.

But she needed some help, and there were two prime ladies perfect for the job.

~GB~

When Abby came into their "institution", as Erin liked to call it, the next day Holtzmann waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. Knowing that her friend wanted to speak with her, Abby approached cautiously hoping some experiment hadn't gone wrong and the second floor of the building wasn't destroyed. Holtzmann laughed at her friend's worried expression and then struck a lengthy conversation about a proton gun and a couple of ideas for some new toys. Abby relaxed and chatted along offering ideas and suggestions. After a while Holtzmann looked up and casually suggested with a quirky smile that maybe Kevin was too much of a distraction for them. Abby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but turned around to see what Holtz was looking at.

Across the room Erin was bright red and sweaty but grinning madly as she carried the lunch the women had ordered through the threshold of their building. She stopped and glanced longingly at Kevin who was looking intently at his desk trying to make a necklace out of staples. Then to get his attention she dropped the takeout bag onto the floor in front of his desk.

When Kevin didn't even look up she positioned herself a little more to the left in his line of sight and picked up the paper bag and dropped it again on the floor with an exaggerated _thump_. Still Kevin didn't look up. Erin sighed as she berated herself for not buying something heavier that would have made a louder sound – something like pasta – but she just noted it for future reference and waited for a reaction from Kevin.

Abby sighed and smacked her forehead soundly. Erin could really be something else when she was attracted to someone, she thought while shaking her head in shame, memories of high school flooding her brain. She turned to look at Holtzmann.

"Nah Holtz I don't think it's Kevin that needs to fixed. That poor hunk is unfixable. Just the way he is, I think... Erin's the one that's not focused enough." She turned back to look at the duo by the door.

"We need to work on _that_." she muttered pointing vaguely at where Erin was hopelessly trying to get Kevin's attention.

Kevin finally glanced up and sprang to his feet when he saw Erin bend down to pick up the bag for the fifth time. "Oh! Hey!" he called to her

She quickly stood back up but bumped her head on the desk loudly letting the bag fall once again.

She whimpered and rubbed her head, muttering softly. Holtzmann and Abby cringed simultaneously.

But as Kevin made his way around the desk she blushed, straightened up and looked at him expectantly. "Y-yes?"

He smiled and scurried over to her while accidentally stepping on their food. "I'm making a bracelet to go around your neck an–"

"My neck? As in this is made for _me_?" Erin questioned gleefully cutting him off

Kevin looked confused, "Uhhh it's for anyone actually. But if you want to you can try it on." He smiled kindly.

Erin was ecstatic as she held her auburn hair, exposing her neck. Kevin's big hands grazed her skin softly as goose bumps rose up her spine. She sighed but then squeaked as the cold metal staples dug into her skin. Kevin stepped back and admired his work.

"Wow! It looks really good on you!" he praised oblivious to Erin's obvious discomfort

Holtz and Abby rushed forward as Erin's head began to look like a balloon but at that same moment Patty walked through the door.

"Jesus Kevin! Are you tryin' to get 'er killed?" Patty said breathlessly running towards them to untie the staple-necklace from Erin's now very red neck.

Erin wheezed and rubbed her neck but clawed Patty's arm to get the necklace back.

"Mine!" She hissed childishly

"Girl, what d'ya want this choker for?" Patty held Erin at arms length "I didn't even know you were into this type of thing!"

Kevin smiled excitedly. "Do you want one too?"

Patty glanced at Erin's neck and shuddered while putting the necklace into her purse. "No thanks Hun, I'm perfectly fine. But why don't you," she grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him down at his desk "work on our website? It'd show everyone how much of a Ghostbuster you are!"

He nodded proudly and set out to accomplish his new task.

Patty sighed and threw the necklace into the trash bin a couple of feet away from her. She then glanced at the ruined food on the floor.

"Oh hell nah! What the hell is _this_?" Patty turned to Erin holding the torn bag and ruined sandwiches

Erin smiled sheepishly and stood up slowly with Kevin's necklace grasped tightly behind her back. "I may have dropped them a couple of times. Oops! Heh heh. Clumsy me!"

At this point Abby groaned and walked slowly towards the trio gathered at the desk with Holtzmann trailing behind her.

Patty turned towards the approaching women and held the bag up exasperatedly.

Abby looked accusingly at Erin who in turn gave her an apologetic look, and Holtzmann in hopes of calming her friends down, quickly grabbed one of the smushed sandwiches and took a big bite.

"It's not _that_ bad." she exclaimed with a mouth full of bread "Besides it all ends up in the same place anyway!"

Erin glanced at her gratefully and took a sandwich for herself, walking towards the table they set up for meals near the back of the building. Holtzmann smiled and followed Erin to the table. Patty shrugged and followed as well. Abby sighed, called Kevin over and trudged along to the table right behind them.

~GB~

Lunch was pleasant. Nothing disastrous happened after the choker incident and everyone ate in relative silence.

This silence however bothered Erin who was sitting next to Kevin. She tried to break it with a conversation starter ("So ... how's the photo shoot coming along? You're a model right? Of course you're a model you're too hot not to be! What am I saying?") but she ended up looking like a stressed-out fish.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Abby caught on to what she was doing and every time Erin tried to ask Kevin something Abby replied instead. This irked Erin who wanted to talk with Kevin but eventually she gave up and resorted to just listening to Kevin hum obliviously while he ate his sandwich.

All the while, Holtzmann watched with an intrigued smile and her head tilted to the side as she sat across from Kevin and Erin. This did not go unnoticed by Patty who looked thoughtful as she saw her friends interact, occasionally chiming in with her own opinion on whatever matter they were discussing.

Kevin, being the first to finish his sandwich, got up from the table, thanked his co-workers with a bright smile, and went off to work again.

Erin sighed and watched Kevin walk off but blushed slightly at being caught making such an embarrassing sound. Abby rolled her eyes but smirked and dragged her best friend off to work after throwing away their trash.

Holtzmann squinted slightly while staring at the area where her three friends had just sat but then noticed Patty looking at her curiously. The blonde smiled widely and made a silly face. Patty laughed and smacked her arm.

In that moment however, a loud thump could be heard across the room. Both women looked up startled and heard two pairs of feet running towards the sound. They quickly got up and followed the sound ... and found Kevin shirtless and spinning around wildly.

"Kevin! What's wrong?" Abby yelled worried about the mental state of their secretary

"I'm. Trying. To. Kill. A. Fly!" Kevin said as he turned in circles slamming his t-shirt everywhere.

Then in a frenzy of movement Kevin's t-shirt slammed into their desktop computer and knocked it over. It landed face-first on the ground, cords flying as they struggled to keep it from slamming onto the ground.

Erin and Holtzmann both rushed forward in vain trying to catch the device before it fell but gravity was too fast.

Abby groaned for the umpteenth time that day. They were broke and now computer-less. Great.

Erin bent down to look at the mess and untangled some cords dangling them in front of her face. "I think these can probably be fixed with a little bit of electrical tape" she commented thoughtfully

Holtzmann squatted down next to her and picked up the monitor in her hands inspecting it. "Hmmm. It doesn't seem like there was too much damage. I can probably change the LCD screen, y'know get a replacement liquid crystal display, since the neither of the polarized glass filters seem to be broken." She grinned at Erin and then looked up at Abby and Patty "It'll take me a couple hours, tops."

Abby sighed relieved. "Good. Well then I think you and Erin can work on fixing the computer and Patty and I will–"

"How 'bout: I've got a better idea?" Patty intervened quickly "Kevin broke it. He should help Holtz instead." She watched Holtzmann out of her peripheral vision

Holtzmann looked away slightly, not smiling, confirming Patty's suspicions.

"I mean, I guess? Erin _was_ working on some equations with me on the board before lunch earlier today..." She replied a little confused

"Great! I'll help these two fix the computer."

Abby shrugged and turned to beckon Erin but realized there was no way she was going to get Erin's attention when the woman was practically drooling at the sight of a shirtless Kevin. She then proceeded to grab Erin's arm and dragged her to their large whiteboard before she made a fool of herself, _again_.

Kevin carried the modem, monitor, cables, and just about everything on his desk up to Holtz's laboratory. Holtz and Patty both noticed Erin staring at Kevin as he made his way up the stairs.

"Pssst." Patty whispered "Holtz c'mere!" She curled her index finger at the blonde woman calling her over by the stairs out of sight from Abby and Erin. "Are you feelin' okay Holtzy? You look kinda down."

"Whaaa? No way!" She smiled while tilting her head to the side then she looked at Patty seriously and in a playful conspiring voice added "Buuuut I did eat that sandwich really fast and I think the digestion is making me gassy."

Patty gave Holtzmann a knowing look and raised her eyebrow a bit while squinting at her. Said woman squirmed and backed away as Patty's eyes roamed over her face looking for _something_. Kevin's voice could be heard as he made his way downstairs and Holtzmann flinched the tiniest bit when Erin called out to him and finally Patty was satisfied, a full blown grin of delight etched on her face.

"So you wanna help the team by making Erin a more focused person, right?" Holtzmann nodded slowly, confused that Patty was willing to help when she hadn't mentioned anything to her yet.

"Girl, I'd say she's pretty focused when she wants to be!" She teased while tilting her head towards Erin who was listening intently to every single word Kevin uttered even though none of it made sense.

"Yeah but–" Holtzmann scrunched up her nose and thought about what Patty said.

Patty laughed and elbowed Holtzmann's arm playfully as the brilliant blonde struggled to find words to convince her friend to help her.

"I'm just messin' with ya! I know why you're doing this Holtzy."

Holtzmann gave a relieved sigh but then noticed that Patty was looking at her astutely. Her words finally clicked in Holtzmann's head and she realized what Patty meant. For some reason she blushed a light pink but scoffed playfully waving her hand up and down as Patty smiled tenderly and patted her shoulder.

"It's cool girl! I'm still gonna help you out!"

Holtzmann smiled slightly as she made her way upstairs to her lair. Maybe this would work after all.

* * *

 **Okay so my Holtzmann may be a little OOC but I wrote her like that so that her motivation for convincing Erin to get over Kevin would be obvious. Maybe I failed…. Oh well. But rest assured quick-witted and flirty Holtzy will exist and pop out soon! Stay tuned! ;)**

 **UPDATE: Sorry about all of excessive bold-ness in mobile version. I hope I've fixed that now. New chapter is almost done and will be up soon.**


End file.
